random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Favorite Episodes of Each Series
Post your favorite episode of any show you watch. (Online or on TV) If you want to include why. Mochlum *Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! (HOUR! YAY!) *Penguins of Madagasgar: Return of Doctor Blowhole (HOUR! YAY!) *Regular Show: Go Viral (MEMES! YAY!) *MAD: Cowboys and Alien Force/ Thunder LOL Cats (MEMES! YAY!) *Gravity Falls: The Gobblewonker *My Little Pony: Party of One Rawrlego's Episodes *MLP: The Best Night Ever or The Show Stoppers (TBNE because the awesome songs and the chaos, TSS because Cutie Mark Crusaders.) *Thomas and Friends: Toad stands By (Oliver) *TUGS: Mutitions (EXPLOSIONS!) Kh2cool *''Gravity Falls'' - Double Dipper *''Spongebob'' - Chocolate with Nuts (TBH is varies) *''Regular Show'' - Death Bear *''Family Guy'' - Road to Europe *''TUFF Puppy'' - Share-A-Lair *''Fairlyodd Parents'' - Channel Chasers *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' - The Responsible (I'm not a huge Gumball fan, but I love this episode) *''Avatar the Last Airbender'' - The Runaway *''The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra'' - Skeletons in the Closet *''Jimmy Neutron'' - Men at Work Alternate Phineas *Phineas and Ferb: I don't know *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Iron Mutt Gray Pea Shooter *Spongebob: Idiot Box *Phineas and Ferb: Dunno. *Star Trek: The ensins of command *MLP: Party of One AwesomeCartoonFan01 *SpongeBob = Any Season 1-3 episodes (and a few newer ones) *Phineas and Ferb = All of them *Regular Show = Go Viral and the trucker hat episode *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic = A Canterlot Wedding Parts 1 & 2 *The Amazing World of Gumball = The Remote *Penguins of Madagascar = Operation: Vacation *Dan Vs. = The Dentist, The Lemonade Stand Gang, Technology, Burgerfile *Sgt. Frog = The Episode We Wanted to Call Tiny Toon or Animaniacs, But Those We're Already Taken, No More Mr. Nice Frog MOAR TO COMES NermalTheBunny *Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! *MAD: All of them *SpongeBob: Best Day Ever *Penguins of Madagascar: All of them *Regular Show: All of them Moon snail *Spongebob - Krusty Krab Training Video *The Simpsons - 22 Short Films about Springfield (Take a guess why) *Caddicarus - Peppa Pig magazine *The Bunkest - Some Pun on the Word "Bran" CCs and Cream *'Phineas and Ferb' - Road Trip ...That's honestly really it. Teleram *Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck *Animaniacs- Hot, Bothered, and Bedevilled *SpongeBob SquarePants- Krusty Krab Training Video, Spongebob meets the Strangler, or I Had an Accident *The Simpsons- Cape Feare *MAD- Cliffordfield More coming soon! (hopefully) Tornadospeed *Summer Camp Island: It's My Party (Chocolate Money Badgers is a close second) *Unikitty!: Kitty Court (Film Fest is a close second) will add more later possibly Tamara! *Robotboy - Crying Time **It's so fucking well done I can't put it into words. ***Honorable mentions: Bad Language, Automatommy, that’s one episode where they get lost on an island (I forgot the name of it oofy), Bowling for Dummies, the Protoboy episodes *Supernoobs - Noobs Meet Count Venamus **I have a huge soft spot for this episode. I don't know why: Maybe it's because of how it's written, maybe the introduction of he most recurring antagonist in the series besides the virus, Venamus, maybe it's because of the virus shown in the episode. I don't know, but I love this episode. ***Honorable mentions: The Dark Noob Rises, Noob-a-Rella, Suoerdoods! (First episode I watched!) *Gravity Falls - Dipper and Mabel vs the Future **This episode shook me so much and I loved it holy crap. The ending got me hyped for the end of the series: Weirdmageddon. **Honorable mentions: The Inconveniencing, A Tale of Two Stans *Welcome to the Wayne: Some Sort of Tapdancing, Beekeeping Whaler **I LOVE ANDREI SO MUCH. I seriously want to learn the entire script of this episode. **Honorable mentions: Hit it, Tofus!, What's For Linner, Mail Those Cards, Boys! PixelMiette *''The Casagrandes: How to Train Your Carl *It's Pony!: Beatrice *The Loud House: Shell Shock *Family Guy: Patriot Games ya boi brainz *Adventure Time: Card Wars Bunniculafan2016 * '''The Loud House - ' No Guts, No Glori DEEcat98/Dianecat98 * Harvey Street Kids - Elder Skelter PizzaPizzaYumYum * Fairly OddParents - Channel Chasers * 'Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu '- Rise of the Spinjitzu Master * 'SML Movies '(Even though that is a YT franchise) - Jeffy's Parents * '''Courage the Cowardly Dog - '''Remembrance of Courage's Parents Category:Pages by Rawrlego Category:Episodes